


The Good and The Bad

by Kuroenamel



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust just wants the sex, Asexual, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, One smut chapter, Smut, cockblocked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroenamel/pseuds/Kuroenamel
Summary: One time Angel Dust gets cockblocked by Alastor, and one time that he gets some.(Second chapter is Angel Dust/Sir Pentious)
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Sir Pentious
Comments: 11
Kudos: 338





	1. Cockblocked by the Radio Demon

It had been a long day of "work" for Angel Dust at the hotel. His days mostly consisted of bothering Husk for alcohol, sex, or both, or pissing Alastor off in some way. Charlie didn't seem to mind as long as he had the right attitude for the job, and surprisingly even encouraged Alastor into the Happy Hotel. While this pissed off Husk, and Vaggie especially, it seemed to make Angel a bit more cheerful. Throughout his time in Hell, he had been used to demons of all sorts coming onto him, so to have someone be completely opposed to having sex with him posed as a bit of a . . . challenge.

This issue first came up shortly after Alastor first arrived.

"And what can _you_ do, my effeminate fellow?" the radio demon had asked, giving a wide grin.

Angel returned the sly smile, looking him up and down. "I can suck your dick," he replied, taking in the micro expression of shock that crossed Alastor's face as he tried to keep his trademark grin.

"Hah - no," the demon quipped, turning to leave the surprised demon.

"Your loss," Angel called after him.

After that incident, Angel found that he couldn't stop thinking about it. He had not once, and he meant not _once_ come across a demon who was unwilling to have sex with him. And he had fucked his way through most of Hell.

That night, Angel snuck into Alastor's room. Everyone was a little surprised that Alastor agreed to stay the night, though none of them guessed that he would be sleeping much --- sleep hadn't become a necessity, only something to do in free time. Giving a light knock on the door, Angel Dust was caught off guard when he heard the slow drawl, "Come in."

"U-uh, hey," Angel stuttered. He cursed himself for it.

"Hello there," the demon replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I . . ." Angel trailed off. He had never actually planned what he was going to say to the radio demon, so he supposed now was the time to improvise. He chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. "I have to say, I was a bit surprise that you turned down my, er . . . advances."

"Advances? Oh, you mean your _offer. _Don't worry, I didn't forget --- I'm just uninterested," Alastor's voice had an unsettling cheeriness to it that made Angel almost uncomfortable, but even more desperate to land something.

"That's - how . . . I've never gotten that before."

"Of course you haven't!" Alastor grinned. "A common street whore like yourself is used to the men coming to him, isn't he?"

Something ignited in Angel at the casual use of the word, and traveled south at a quickening rate, but he shoved the urge down, and turned it into something else.

"Well, if you ever _get_ interested, my offer stands," Angel Dust turned to leave, trying to hide the sudden rush of feelings that swept over him as he exited the demon's room.

* * *

The next morning, Angel Dust awoke to a sharp scream. Rushing to the main room, he caught sight of a very drunk Husk passed out across the bar. Charlie stood, whimpering in front of his body.

"I-is he dead?" she asked.

"Of course not, stupid, he's already died," Angel said, stepping towards the body. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as the others started to make their way down.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Alastor quipped in the general direction of the group.

"Husk's passed out drunk," Angel said.

"Mmm," was all the demon said.

Alastor took ahold of Husk's body, propping him up into a chair. He turned to leave, and began to walk until he heard a small gasp.

Charlie stared wide - eyed at Husk's body, her eyes trailing downwards. The two other demons did the same, taking into notice the noticeable tent in the unconscious demon's pants. Angel chuckled.

"Yeah, I've seen this happen, it's completely normal. He'll just have to wait it out and it'll go away, don't worry."

Charlie rolled her eyes, mumbling something to herself before leaving. When she left, Angel took the opportunity to slide a bit closer to Alastor.

"So," he said. "Seeing that _spark_ anything inside of you?"

"Now, Angel, whatever do you mean?" he asked, grinning right into Angel's soul.

"Ugh, you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I'm not into that sort of thing. The common desires of the sex have never appealed to me as much as others. So I hope your ego feels a bit better now that you know that it wasn't just you," Alastor glared into Angel, his grin never faltering. Angel raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me you're asexual?" he asked.

"Precisely!" the demon chimed, raising a finger. "I've never been interested in it, even when I was alive."

Angel's jaw practically fell to the floor. "You son of a bitch, do you have any idea how frustrating that was?" he yelled.

"Of course I did," Alastor said. "It wouldn't have been nearly as fun if you knew that, would it now?"

"Ugh, just . . . whatever."

The radio demon sauntered out of the room, leaving Angel alone with the unconscious Husk.

A sudden shout of noise came from the formerly lifeless body as Husk shot up, frantically taking in his surroundings. His eyes finally landed on Angel.

"What . . . what happened?" he asked groggily. He turned to Angel Dust. "You better not have raped me."

Angel threw up his hands. "I _wish_ I've had sex in the past 24 hours, but _nooo._ 'I'm not into that, It's not my thing. I'm asexual, blah, blah, blah.' Ugh, so frustrating!" Angel huffed.

"This . . . this isn't about me, is it?"


	2. A Sly Invitation

Angel grumbled to himself, fidgeting with all three sets of arms. Whenever Charlie, Husk, or Vaggie attempted a look at him, he let out a noise, almost like a low growl.

He hadn't gotten laid in a week.

Now, for the average demon, this could be okay, but Angel Dust was _not_ the average demon. He was used to having sex at least once every day, if not every two days, and to go without it for a week seemed like a Hell worse than the one he was already in. With his attempts at Alastor failed, he had spent the last three days sulking, not even bothering to pick up a cash grab.

"Are you okay . . . ?" Charlie ventured when Angel seemed a bit more approachable. He glared at her.

"I'm fine, girly."

"Why don't you go out?" she offered. "You seem like you could use some . . . socializing."

"I can't," he whined.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm suuulking," Angel sounded like a toddler not wanting to clean his room, complete with the flailing of the arms and slight tear in his eye. Charlie groaned.

"Just go out. Vaggie and I have to do some cleaning around here, so we kinda need you out of the house anyways. Please? For me?"

"Ugh," Angel growled. "Fine."

* * *

Angel wandered around town, searching for a half decent bar. If he was going to go out, he may as well get plastered, and besides, maybe there'd be someone there who would make him forget instead of remember.

Stepping into a bar titled, _Worth a Shot_, Angel took in his surroundings. There were, to his surprise, few men in the bar, and mostly women or people somewhere in between filled the seats, chatting or sulking like Angel had been doing for most of the past week. He sighed, walking to wards the bar.

"Got any 100-proof?" he asked the bartender. The man looked Angel up and down, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Sure we do, honey," he said. "Vodka or rum?"

"Vodka. Need something stronger."

The bartender poured him a shot, setting it in front of the spider demon carefully.

"You don't look like you should be drinking," he concluded aloud.

"And why do you say that?" Angel's tone was clearly annoyed.

"You just seem like you're in a rough place . . . and trust me, I've seen many people do bad things with the combination of that and being drunk."

"Yeah, well, what'd you expect --- this is Hell. Get used to it, and lemme drink."

Angel took down the first shot with no problem, savoring the familiar warmth the vodka brought his throat, traveling down into his abdomen. He sighed.

A loud noise followed by a small yelp overtook Angel's ears suddenly. Turning around to spot the source, his eyes reached none other than Sir Pentious, recoiling from a broken beer glass on the floor.

"Ah . . . sssorry, there," he said, giving a man a sheepish look. The man growled at the snake, who decided it would probably better to remain towards the front of the bar.

Sir Pentious settled in at the bar, looking over the faded drink menu on the wall.

"Something with a . . . lower alcohol content, please," the snake said. The barkeep eyed him carefully.

"How's a beer sound?" he asked.

"Sssounds fine."

Angel looked the snake up and down, waiting for him to notice the spider demon. After a while, he gave up, exasperated. "Remember me?" he asked.

Sir Pentious turned to look at Angel. "No . . . ssshould I?"

"What? I kicked your ass about a month back. How could you not remember?"

Pentious huffed. "I do not recall."

"Whatever, priss."

"Excuse me?" the snake said. He glared at the demon.

Angel rolled his eyes, not bothering with the fight. He felt the buzz from the alcohol creeping up on him anyways, and the last thing he needed was Charlie giving him another lecture for getting into a drunken bar fight.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"I'll do whatever I damn well please, snake."

Sir Pentious looked taken aback, recoiling from Angel. "Well there's no need to be mean."

A few drinks later, after both of the demons were fairly drunk, Angel turned to Pentious.

"I . . . I was the one who called you 'daddy'," Angel Dust slurred.

"S-son?"

"No, no. Have you no kink culture?" Angel pretended to be offended, placing a hand to his chest in shock. "'Daddy' is a term for a usually older, dominant male sexual partner."

"You . . . you think I'm dominant?"

Angel chuckled. "Well, you had me tied up."

"I-I'd like to be dominant," Sir Pentious said. He stared into his drink.

"You know, I haven't gotten laid in about a month," Angel opened up.

"So?" Pentious questioned.

"_So_, I am used to fucking every day. A week to me is like an alcoholic going sober for a month."

"I haven't done anything like that in a while," Sir Pentious drawled.

"Oh really?" Angel asked. "And exactly how long has it been since you've gotten your dick wet?"

"A year," Pentious said. "And actually, I have two."

Angel Dust nearly spit out his drink. he stared quizzically at the snake.

_"What?"_ he exclaimed.

"To which one?"

"Both!"

"It's just been a while since I've had sex. And yes, most snakes have two."

"Can-can I see?" Angel asked, excited.

"What-no, of course not!" Sir Pentious exclaimed. "I am not just some walking whorehouse!"

"Well jeez, when you put it like that . . . that kind of language could offend us sex workers."

"Wait . . . you're a . . . ?"

"Yep. So you can imagine how difficult this past week has been."

"Wow," was all the snake demon could say, returning to his drink. He had been taking small, delicate sips, as if trying not to get drunk. Damn snake looked like a lightweight with a low alcohol tolerance.

The night went on, Angel Dust and Sir Pentious trading awkward lines, and trying to seem more interested in their drinks than they were with the current airy conversation. Finally, the question was asked.

"Can . . . can I fuck you?" Angel asked, staring towards the other demon's crotch. Sir Pentious almost flinched.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, slithers. I said, can. I. fuck. you?"

"I . . . I probably shouldn't. We're both drunk, and this could be something we'd easily forget by morning, so . . ."

"Honey, I'm a sex worker, I don't regret this kinda thing if I initiate it, so it's up to you, sweetness."

"I . . ." Pentious looked at his drink, desperately trying to find something, _anything_ better to do. "Alright. But where?"

"Fuck it, let's just go to the bathroom in this place. No one'd bother us anyways, this place is dying down."

The demons made their way towards the bathroom, Angel looking excited as Hell to have his first lay in a week, and Sir Pentious looking nervous as hell to have his first in a year. They entered the bathroom, avoiding each other's gaze.

"Well? Lemme see it!" Angel Dust exclaimed, grabbing at the snake's lower half.

"It has to . . . y'know."

"Get hard," Angel finished. "Let's get to it, then."

Angel did what he did best, adjusting his chest before giving a seductive look towards Sir Pentious. The snake gulped. Turning around, Angel began to unbutton his coat. Slipping it down, he watched Pentious' reaction towards him, the blank slack-jawed stare towards the general direction of Angel dust. He motioned for Pentious to take off his jacket, chuckling slightly when the flustered snake seemed to be having trouble.

His gaze dropping downwards, Angel noticed the growing hint of two phallic rods emerging from Sir Pentious' body. He gazed in awe --- he had never seen _two_ attached to a body, even with some of the clients he's had. He gulped. They were slightly thinner than average, and the length seemed to keep growing. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

Angel smirked, letting the his playful side take over the horny one. "I bet I can fit both of those in me."

"At a time?" Pentious questioned. "Absolutely not!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised, honey," Angel dust reached into one of the hidden pockets of his coat, pulling out a small bottle of lube. "Never leave home without one," he said with a wink. Sir Pentious seemed to be getting more flustered by the moment.

Putting some of the lubricant onto his fingers, he prepped his area, making sure to get some of it inside of him. Angel's face turned a deep shade of red when a small moan escaped his mouth, much to the snake's excitement. He threw the bottle to Sir Pentious.

"I'll let you do yours. You seem like you'd faint if I touched you."

The demon accepted the bottle, spreading a fair amount onto his both of his penises. He looked towards Angel for approval, who nodded.

Hoisting himself up onto the dirty sink, Angel positioned his body in a way that he thought would be best for the snake. The position they were in would be close to missionary, with Angel's back against the sink, his legs splayed for the other demon's view. Sir Pentious positioned himself, taking an audible gulp of air before continuing.

At first, Sir Pentious only slid one of his penises in, making sure to go extra slow, as he figured that this would probably be more sensitive than vaginal sex. Angel let out a soft moan, cementing his point with, "Fuck, I haven't had this in like a week, y'know."

The snake demon chuckled. "Yes, I know."

When Pentious slid more of his length in, Angel moaned even louder, begging him to continue. "More, yes. Faster, _please."_

After a few minutes, Angel through up a pair of arms. "I want both of them. Now."

"A-are you sure?" Pentious asked. "That seems . . ."

"I can handle it," Angel smirked. "Just put them in, and enjoy it."

Sir Pentious carefully slid both of them in, watching Angel's face carefully for any sign that he should stop. When he saw nothing but pleasure written across the demon's face, he began to thrust even faster. His own moans started to break out, joining the cacophony of sound in the cramped bathroom. Since he hadn't had sex in about a year, he felt the somehow familiar feeling of an orgasm creep up on him. He shook slightly, trying to warn Angel with his body language, but the spider's heat was tilted back in ecstasy. "A-Angel," he cried. Angel looked back at him while he continued to thrust, slowing down ever so slightly to keep his pace. "I think I'm going to . . . If this doesn't stop."

"Do it, bitch," Angel laughed. "Fill me up, I need this, and I know that you do too. Just do it, honey."

That was all that the demon needed to hear in order to reach his climax. It washed over him in a rush, sending waves of shock and a welcomed uncontrollable feeling over his body. He shuddered through the orgasm, letting out a low growl as he forcefully shoved his final thrust into Angel. Angel moaned with him, not yet reaching his climax.

After Sir Pentious cleaned himself up, he looked at Angel with a start, realizing that he seemingly hadn't come yet. "Do you . . . ?" he asked.

"Nah, you don't have to do anything, I'm used to it," he grinned. "I can take care of that myself."

"Alright . . . if you're sure," Sir Pentious shrugged. "Thank you."

"Oh honey, thank _you,"_ Angel said. "That was the hardest week of my life. I needed that, trust me. See ya around, hon."

Sir Pentious turned a slight shade of red, giving a small wave. "See you."

And then Angel was alone in the small bathroom. He lowered his hands to his own penis, giving it slight strokes. It practically jumped at his touch, and even with the small amount of contact, Angel could feel the distant feeling of his own orgasm creeping up. Quickening his pace, he began to moan quietly, his climax washing over him with a sudden hit. He felt the slight soreness in his ass, which only turned him on even more with the memory of the snake demon thrusting in and out of him. It felt like he had been used, and he loved it. 

* * *

"And where have you been, Angel?" Alastor asked, giving him a quizzical brow. Angel Dust shrugged.

"Out."

"Doing what?"

"None of your business. Charlie said I should go out, so I went out. Went to a bar."

"I'm surprised Charlie encouraged you to go to a _bar._ What did you do there? Meet anyone interesting?"

"Not really," Angel said. "Just talked with a guy about snake anatomy. Hey, did you know that snakes have two dicks?"

"No, I did not know that, how interesting," Alastor said with a sarcastic tone. He cocked his head to the side. "You look better than you did this morning."

"Yeah, I think I really needed that drink."

"It appears so."

Angel turned to leave, not wanting to get wrapped up in a conversation where he would have to spill about what happened. Alastor watched him walk off, curiosity picking at him. He shook the thoughts away --- he probably didn't want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm super late with this chapter, but it's here as promised, so I hope y'all enjoyed it!  
Hopefully more Hazbin shiz coming soon!  
Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I want to see Alastor and Angel Dust hook up, I wanted to make a chapter acknowledging his asexuality as well, but trust me, there'll be one eventually!  
Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
